qldroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Rover Moot - April, 1932
The first annual state Rover Moot was held at Mt. Crosby in April, 1932. The Moot was attended by Rover Scouts from Brisbane, Ipswich, Warwick, Mackay, Toowoomba, Cairns and Townsville. At the Moot, many topics were discussed in regards to the future of Rovering. The information regarding the Moot was found in three articles from the Queensland Times (2 May, 1932) and The Telegraph (25 April, 1932 & 30 April, 1932). Papers and Discussion Topics The purpose of the following papers was to introduce the subjects only. Debates followed whereby some closer understanding of the purpose and aims of Rovering were to be obtained. *''The Group System - Rovers Made and in the Making'' delivered by Group Scout Master Gaffney *''Rover Activities'' delivered by Rover Leader Dr. H. D. Foote *''What Reasons do You give for the Successes and Failures of Rovering in this District?'' delivered by District Commissioner G. H. Collings *''The Future of a Rover'' delivered by Dr. T. A. Price *''The Leadership, Organisation, and Administration, of a Rover Crew'' delivered by Rover Mate R. E. D. Hopkinson *''The Meaning of Rover Service'' delivered by Rover Leader Dr. F. W. Whitehouse. Competition Results Tug-O-War *1st Place - Clayfield *2nd Place - Morningside Swimming Relay *1st Place - Ipswich *2nd Place - Brisbane Central *3rd Place - Clayfield 50 yards Freestyle *1st Place - Central *2nd Place - Warwick *3rd Place - West End 50 yards Breaststroke *1st Place - West End *2nd Place - Morningside *3rd Place - Ipswich Total Results *1st Place - Brisbane Central - 13 points *2nd Place - Ipswich - 12 points *3rd Place - West End - 8 points Articles The Telegraph - 25 April, 1932 The committee entrusted with the direction of the Moot, when considering subjects for discussion at the sessions, decided that at the first moot the subjects should define the aims and methods of this senior branch of the movement. More advanced topics would be introduced later. Tho movement relies to a great extent on the older scout for our prospective members, and Hovering is therefore of vital interest to group scoutmasters, district, scout and cub masters and commissioners, for where as Cubbing and Scouting develop the team spirit in boys, the ultimate aim is "Rovering," which develops individuality in the young man and fits him for the duties of responsible citizenship. The committee has therefore selected the following subjects which deal with the successive stages of Rovering. These have been prepared by the members and will be read at the sessions allocated. The group system, (Rovers made and in the Making); Rover activities, successes and failures of Rovering in this district; the meaning of Rover service; the leadership, organisation and administration of a Rover crew; the future of a Rover. The speakers include . District Commissioner G. H. Collings, Rover leaders Dr. F. W. Whitehouse, Dr. Foots, Group Scoutmaster Gaffney, and Dr. Price. The purpose of the papers is to introduce the subjects only. Debates will follow whereby some closer understanding of the purpose and aims of Rovering may be obtained. THE MOOT SITE. The selection of the site was given due consideration by the Ipswich Rovers (the hosts) and their choice is a particularly fine area near Mt. Crosby. It is at the foot of a small cliff Which tends to re-echo sound, and this should assist the speakers. The assembly will comprise well known members of the association. Amongst those who have signified their intention of being present are: Chief Commissioner Snow, District Commissioners G. H. Collings (Brisbane), B. G. Patterson (Ipswich), Assistant District Commissioner J. W. Robinson, Dr. T. A. Price (Toowoomba), the organising secretary of the association, J V. Marquis-Kyle, Rover Leaders Dr. F. W. Whitehouse, A. A. Jackson, Wilson (Brisbane), Dr. Foote (Ipswich), L. Cleall -(Cairns), District Scoutmasters, C. A McEachern, T Simpson (Brlsbane), McGill (Ipswich), District Cubmaster, I. Coogan. Dr J. E. Slreelur, the Rover Mates and the majority of Rovers. The Telegraph - 30 April, 1932 By the banks of the upper reaches of the Brisbane River, near Mt. Crosby, the Rovers of the Queensland Boy Scout Association will pitch their tents at the first annual Rover Moot. It is an innovation In this country, and will definitely mark a step forward in the progress of Rovering In Queensland. The Brisbane party, together, with representatives from Cairns and Townsville, will leave Central station at 2.7 p.m. and proceed to Ipswich. There they will change to a rail motor running on a light line to the camping ground. It is expected that Rovers from Warwick, Toowoomba and Mackay also will attend the Moot. After the assembly and breaking the flag ceremony the Rovers will prepare camp. In the evening, camp fire items will be held and Group Scoutmaster Giiffney and Dr. E. D. Foote will read papers on "The Group System" and "Rover Activities." Discussion will follow the reading of the papers. On Sunday the Rover Scouts' Own will be held In addition to papers by District Commissioner Collins and Dr. T. A. Price on the "Future of a Rover," athletic sports, probably visits to the pumping station and Lake Manchester, and camp fire Items. Rover Mate R. Hopkinson and Dr. F. W. Whitehouse on Monday will deliver papers on "The Leadership, Organisation and Administration of a Rover Crew" and "The Meaning of Rover Service" respectively. An open session will follow until 3.30 p.m. when the Rovers will break camp. Queensland Times - 2 May, 1932 1ST ROVER MOOT. CAMP AT MT. CROSBY. COMRADESHIP AND DEBATE. Since the inception of the Rover movement in Queensland, there has always been the desire among individual crews and their leaders to have some means whereby the whole Rover body in the State could meet and exchange experiences. Rovering, being still in the experimental stage, a relation of the failures and successes of the various units, it was considered, would act as a guide for embryo crews, and at the same time the knowledge acquired would lead to better organisation; above all a basis would be formed from which steady advance in the promulgation of the aims and activities of the movement would follow. The natural sequence of these aspirations was the election of a committee to arrange a moot for the Rover crews of the southern part of the State, in a style similar to that conducted at the World Rover Moot held at Kandersteg, Switzerland, last year. Accordingly, a camp site was selected near Mt. Crosby, on the bank of the Brisbane River, and on Saturday afternoon Rovers from the surrounding districts were transported to this picturesque spot. THE CAMP SITE. Located on one of the most ancient of topographical features, a river terrace, the camp is backed by sheer conglomerate cliffs and faced by a declivity, sloping steeply to the river bed. The grassy flats of the terrace, abundantly provided with shady trees, afforded the campers many suitable spots to Ditch their tents. With plenty of wood at hand, the waters of the Brisbane River nearby, and springy grass underfoot, a better situation would be difficult to find. BREAKING THE FLAG. The formal opening of the camp took place on arrival on Saturday evening. In the presence of all the Rovers, assembled by the flag-pole in the centre of the camp, the ceremony of breaking the flag was performed by the Chairman of the Moot Committee, Rover Webb. The business of settling down in quarters then commenced, and before long a host of hiking tents were scattered along the bank. The veteran touch of the accomplished woodsman was evidenced in the deft manner in which bedding was unrolled and prepared, gear was stacked away, cooking facilities were attended to, and other preliminaries were fixed up. LECTURES AND DISCUSSIONS. For the purpose of initiating discussion of the objects and activities of Rover life, a series of papers were prepared, to be read at assemblies. The papers were arranged in sequence; dealing with the progressive stages of Rovering, and at the conclusion of the reading open discussion was invited. The subjects and speakers of these papers were: "The Group System - Rovers Made and in the Making" - Group Scout Master Gaffney; "Rover Activities," - Rover Leader Dr. H.D. Foote; "What Reasons do You give for the Successes and Failures of Rovering in this District" - District Commissioner G.H. Collings; "The Future of a Rover:" - Dr. T. A. Price; "The Leadership, Organisation, and Administration, of a Rover Crew" - Rover Mate R.E.D. Hopkinson; "The Meaning of Rover Service" - Rover Leader Dr. P. W. Whitehouse. The 45 minutes, allowed at each reading for discussion was all too short, apparently, to afford the speakers an opportunity to thrash each matter out. However, the varied outlooks and experiences which were revealed proved the value of these debates. AROUND THE CAMPFIRE. At the camp fire the entertaining powers of the Rovers was allowed full scope, and no dull moments could occur, with such a wealth of talent as evidenced. Songs, solos, and choruses, humorous dialogues, and recitations, mouth organ renderings, witty sketches, lariat-spinning, &c., a seemingly endless repertoire, brought forth the Rover cry of approval, "B-R-A-V-O Bravo!" SPORTS. Friendly rivalry was the keynote of the sporting programme. The tug-o'-war for teams of six was keenly contested, and to the accompaniment of cries of "one-two-three-heave!" 12 brawny Rovers pitted their strength against a 2in. cable. Clayfield, by virtue of their superior weight, triumphed finally; but their final struggle against Morningside was in doubt till the last second. The river sports had the following results - Relay: Ipswich 1, Central 2, Clayfield 3. 50 yards freestyle: Central 1, Warwick 2, West End 3. 50 yards breaststroke: West End 1, Morningside 2, Ipswich 3. Total results: Central Rovers 13 points, 1; Ipswich 12, 2; West End 8 points, 3. VISIT TO WATERWORKS. Yesterday afternoon a party of Rovers and leaders were invited to inspect the Mt. Crosby system of water supply. The mechanism of the pumping station, the procedure at the filter beds, and the weir gates were examined minutely. GENERAL. An ineffaceable impression gained by a visit to the Rover camp is concerned with the spirit of good fellowship and camaraderie which is ever present between rival crews and Individuals. The value of the fundamental law and promise is realised by all members, and consideration of the other fellow's outlook marks the attitude adopted. The latter view is apparent in all phases of camp life. PERSONNEL. The metropolitan area was represented in nearly full strength at the moot, and Rovers from the whole of the southern part of time State were present. Arrangements were in the capable hands of the Rover Moot Committee, comprising Rovers Webb (Chairsman), Hopkinson (Secretary), Rover Leader Whitehouse, Rovers Franklin and MacFarlane. Present at the moot also were: Chief Commissioner Snow, District Commissoners G.H. Collings (Brisbane), H.G. Patterson (Ipswich), Dr.T.A. Price (Toowoomba), the organising secretary. Mr. J. V. Marquis-Kyle, Rover Leaders Dr. F. W. Whitehouse, A.A. Jackson, Wilson (Brisbane), Dr. H.D. Foote (Ipswich), L. Cleall (Cairns), District Scout Masters C.A. MacEachern, T. Simpson, Group Scout Master D. Gaffney, District Cub Master J. Coogan and Rovers from Metropolitan area, Ipswich, Toowoomba, Warwick, and Gympie. Category:Activities